¡PAPA ES UN MONSTRUO!
by neon-san
Summary: (trifecta) el siempre en la noche los escucha, su papa golpea a su mami mientras que siempre grita de dolor, el protegera a su mama


Un pequeñito pelinegro de cinco años se encontraba tapado hasta la cabeza temblando en su camita, odiaba esas noches en las que su one-chan se quedaba a dormir en la casa de una amiga, puesto que a esa hora, en donde se supone que no sebia haber ni un solo ruido, ya que los habitantes de esa casa tendrian que estar durmiendo, habia extraños ruidos por lo que su tierna e inocente mente los asocio a un terrorifico monstruo, como esos que aparecian en los cuentos de terros que le contaba su papa – a escondidas de su ¨mami¨-

se asoma su pequeña cabecita de entre sus cobijas al notar que los ruidos cesaron un poco, asi que armandose de todo el valor que podia a su corta edad, sale de su cama despacio agarrando en el proceso su pequeño bate de plastico que hace poco le habian regalado y prosiguio a ir a ver de donde provenia esos extraños ruidos, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que venian de la habitacion de sus papas.

Las lagrimas se empezaba a asomar por sus hermosos ojitos miel, su papa, el que consideraba un heroe, un ejemplo a seguir, alguien que siempre se la pasa diciendole, tanto a el, como a su hermana mayor, que la violencia es mala, que no deja nada bueno, el estaba maltratando a su ¨mami¨

su ¨mami¨ se encontraba diciendo ´n-no Zen ¡ que me duele idiota! Aaaahhhhh´ dio unos pequeños pasos para atras, no cabia duda, ¡ su papa estaba golpeando a su ¨mami¨! Tenia que detenerlo antes de que le haga mas daño, pero, ¿que podia hacer? Si iba a con su hermana, estaba seguro que no le creeria, ya que ella estaba igual de engañada de lo que estubo el, creyendo que su papi es bueno.

-Nnngg... me vas a partir en dos imbe-Nnng -jadeo- idiota, controlate-. Al pequeño ya le resbalaban las lagrimas por sus tiernas mejillas, su ¨mami¨estaba sufriendo mucho, ¿acaso su papa no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia? Le estaba dañando mas

ahora todo tenia sentido, por las mañanas siempre le veia moretones a su ¨mama¨ pero este siempre nervioso le cambiaba la conversacion, su papa es el monstruo, como se atrevia a golpear a su pobre e indefenso ¨madre¨ no, el tenia que ser valiente, tenia que defender a su ¨madre¨ su ¨mamita¨ se estaba callando tanto dolor, ¡no! El tenia que ser un niño grande para poder defenderlo.

Alguien debia darle una leccion a su papa y ese alguien era el, ama demaciado a su progenitor, pero su ¨mama¨ no se merece ese trato. Repira con fuerza para darse valor y enfrentar lo que este a punto de ver, asi que abre la puerta lentamente para despues prender sorpresivamente las luces y correr hacia la cama donde se encontraban ellos.

Ambos hombres sintieron como si su corazon fuera a detenerse, dando un grito de terror puro mientras se separaban y trataban de cubrir su desnudez, la cara de ambos era roja, aunque la de cierto osito le ganaba en tonalidad a la cara de Zen. Por su parte el pequelito ya se encontraba preparandose para atacar a su papi, pero nota que este tambien parecia estar maltratdo ya que al igual que su ¨mami¨ se encontraba igual de agitado y el cabello revuelto.

-Ha-Haru-chan ¿porque es-estas aqui?-. Preguntaba mientras no dejaba de tapar su desnudez

el pequeñito de un salto se sube a la cama para ponerse enfrente del pelinegro mayor-. No te preocupes ¨mami¨ ya estoy aqui, yo te protegere del monstruo de papa

-¿yo?-. Se señala confundido el castaño-. ¿porque me dices asi Haruka?

-eres un mentiroso papa-. El pequeñito de nueva cuenta tenia lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojitos, mientras con su bate de juguete señalaba al mayor-. Tu siempre me dices que amas a ´mami¨ que nosotros somos lo que mas quieres, pero siempre en la noche lo golpeas -. suelta el bate para despues proseguir a abrazar al osito que se encontraba sorprendido y con un gran sonrojo, al igual que su esposo.

-Haruka... Haru-chan-. Trata de acercarce el castaño, pero el pequeño se acurruca mas con el osito-. Yo jamas lastimaria a tu ¨mami¨ lo amo demaciado, el es mi vida -. dice con una tierna sonrisa, mientras que el sonrojo del osito se hacia mayor-

-por-porque-. El menor lo voltea a ver-. Entonces dice siempre que te detengas?

En ese momento el osito queria arrojarce por la ventana, no podia creerlo, ¡su pequeño hijo los estaba escuchando todo este tiempo!. Por su parte el castaño trataba de buscar una excusa decente y pasable, ya que el queria seguir disfrutando de los placeres que le daba su osito.

-el no me golpea Haru-. Acaricia suavemente la pequeña cabeza-. Tu papa jamas se atreveria ponerme una mano encima (¨en ese sentido¨ ) el pequeño voltea a ver fijamente su ¨mami¨ para comprobar que  
no le mintiera por estar protegiendo a su padre-. So-solo estabamos jugando -. voltea a ver de inmediato a ver a su esposo, no sabia que mas decirle-

-¡jugamos a las luchas! -se para el castaño mientras se cubre sus partes nobles con una almohada-. Todas las noches tu ¨mami¨y yo medimos nuestra fuerza.

El niño sonrie aliviado-. Entonces por eso ¨mama¨ dice que lo vas a partir en dos-. Pregunta ingenuamente

eso fue demaciado para el pobre osito, quien agarrando otra almohada se cubre su cara ocultando la cara de verguenza, ya no sabria como volver a ver a su pequeño hijo, mientras que Zen rie por lo bajo.

-pero tu ¨mami¨no resiste mucho y...

-termina gritando-. Acompleta el pequeño-. Yo tambien puedo jugar con ustedes?-. Pregunta entusiasmado

-no creo que sea correcto hijo-. Habla nervioso el castaño, mientras nota que su lindo y violable esposo estaba contemplando la idea de lanzarce por la ventana-.

¿porque?

-porque te podemos lastimar-. Le revuelve los cabellos en un gesto tierno-. Cuando seas grande te aseguro que encontraras con quien ¨luchar¨ por ahora es mejor que te vayas a dormir y que jamas vuelva a pasar por esta cabezita tuya que yo seria capaz de lastimar a tu ¨mami¨

asiente energico-. Buenas noches-. Le da un beso en la mejilla a su ¨mami¨en la mejilla quien solo asintio sin voltearlo a ver y su papa le da un beso en la frente. Se baja de la cama saliento de la habitacion con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos adultos suspiraron aliviados dejandose caer en la cama, por su parte el castaño atrae hacia si a Takafumi estrechandolo en sus brazos, esa situacion les quitaria las ganas de ¨jugar¨por lo menos una semana.

OWARI


End file.
